


Protected

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Obikin Week 2k18 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Sort of Took This One Over, Ahsoka's Two Dads, Angst, Day 6, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NO DEATH, Obikin Week 2018, Somewhat-Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Obi-Wan is hurt, he and Ahsoka are in danger, and Anakin must find them.





	Protected

**Author's Note:**

> Obikin Week 2k18 Day 6: Protection/Mission (I used both)
> 
> And I meant what it said in the tags. Ahsoka really did take over. I don't know what happened.

 

It took too long to find them.

Obi-Wan had himself and Ahsoka cloaked in the Force, utterly silent, trying to remain hidden from Dooku, but it meant that Anakin had no more clues than their enemy about where to find his almost definitely injured lover and their padawan.

_Hold on. I'm going to find you._

 

* * *

 

Ahsoka didn't dare move. Her heart thundered in her throat and her hands shook.  _Please, please, find us, Master._

The mission had been going so well, until Grievous came out of nowhere and broke several of Master Obi-Wan's bones with a vicious kick.

Human insides were fragile, and sometimes... sometimes organs burst or were compromised when a body was beaten too severely, with blunt objects.

He didn't look good. Face pale and drawn, body still... except for the occasional tremors that passed through him. He had all his concentration focused on hiding them with the Force, using a skill Ahsoka wouldn't master for years yet. If either Grievous or Dooku located them...

_We die._

Master Obi-Wan would try to fight, undoubtedly. Would try to protect her for as long as possible, but he was too injured.

And Ahsoka knew better than to think she could survive a confrontation with either of their enemies, if she was chained to one spot and couldn't run away.

And she wouldn't leave Master Obi-Wan.

_We both live, or we both die together,_ she determined. She would protect him as long as she could, and would hope Anakin found them in time.

 

* * *

 

Anakin  _did_ find them, crouched in a depression in the cliff wall, Obi-Wan nearing the point of unconsciousness, Ahsoka bracing him against the wall to keep him from falling out of their hiding place.

A choked noise escaped the wounded man as Anakin drew him out, and then Obi-Wan threw up, Anakin just narrowly missing it.

“Easy, I've got you,” Anakin promised though his voice shook. He gathered Obi-Wan into a bridal carry, and Ahsoka held her unlit sabers in her hands, a ferocious determination on her face.

“We  _all_ get back,” Anakin warned, terrified that if either count or general caught sight of them, Ahsoka would move to distract long enough to get her dads out of there. Might not make it out herself.

She gave him a tight nod, but he didn't believe it for a moment.

It was only when the doors of the dropship closed over them, and the ship lurched up into the sky that Anakin breathed again.

And then his legs wouldn't hold him any longer and he dropped onto one of the benches, holding tight to Obi-Wan's body.

Ahsoka moved to crouch before them, watching Obi-Wan's face.

“Rex,” Anakin directed into his comlink, “I found them. Have Kix ready.”

Obi-Wan's head turned and he caught sight of Ahsoka. He managed a bit of a smile, reaching his hand out to brush a finger down her cheek.

“Is he dying?” Ahsoka asked, raising grim eyes to Anakin's face.

“No. He's hurt bad, but his Force presence is not unraveling. He'll make it out, Ahsoka. I promise.”

“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan whispered, visibly weakening. “It's alright.”

Their daughter shook her head, then gripped Obi-Wan's hand tight and did not take her gaze off Anakin. “You'll keep him alive until we get him in bacta?”  
He made one, grave nod.

“You're still in pain,” she explained to Obi-Wan. “I can't stand it.” She closed her eyes, reaching into the Force.

Obi-Wan made a noise of protest, but as she drained his pain out, into herself, the feathering edges of his spirit steadied, the irregular heart beat began to pound its correct rhythm, and the shaking stopped.

Ahsoka grit her teeth, brow furrowing.

Anakin felt both horrified and unspeakably proud. She was sixteen, dammit, and shouldn't have to—

_But this is where we are, and I am in awe of the person she's becoming._

The dropship docked, the door opened, men and a stretcher rushed in and Anakin placed Obi-Wan on it, ignoring the blood on their clothes and pressing a hurried kiss to his lips before letting Kix rush him toward the medbay.

The immediate hypo from the clones took over the work of managing Obi-Wan's pain, and Ahsoka sagged over sideways, head lolling.

Anakin lifted her— she weighed so much less than Obi-Wan, the difference nearly startled Anakin's body— and strode after the stretcher, his long legs catching up. Ahsoka curled against him, wrapping her arm around his neck and letting him take care of her while she recovered.

And when Ahsoka lay sound asleep in a medical bed, and Obi-Wan drifted unconscious in a bacta tank, Anakin stood guard over them both, gaze shifting from one to the other, and even with two of the three not aware...

Anakin could still feel the weave of the Force that linked all three into one unit, a bond that instead of just linking between them, surrounded them, a shield against everything they might face.

Anakin placed his hand against the tank's glass, saw Obi-Wan's hand twitch in the direction of it, and sighed with jittery relief.

He'd kept calm, right up until the point Kix pronounced them both out of danger, and now all the fear and  _what-ifs_ haunted him.

Obi-Wan's unconscious Force-presence reached for him, the instinct to soothe and reassure too hardwired in to have shut down completely. Anakin closed his eyes, leaned his forehead against the tank, and allowed Obi-Wan to safeguard his heart and mind, shelter him from the storm that so often tried to sink Anakin.

And within Obi-Wan's protecting embrace, Anakin found peace.

 

 


End file.
